High School Life
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: Sakura is the new student in Konoha High School, she is nice, beautiful and smart. She made so much friends but One day she bumped into someone and suddenly her life change.who did he get bumped? And what will her life be? If you want to know... Then reads thiss! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and much more
1. The New Girl

**HELLO GUYS!**

**This is my new story, I hope this is better from the last story . Hey can you all tell me a boy and a girl name? Please I really need it, I will put it on my story or the other one okay? I really really need it;) Just PM me or LEAVE A REVIEWS !**

_I don't own Naruto or anything_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno is the new student in Konoha High School. She is sixteen years old, She has long pink waved hairs, two emerald eyes and a very fair skin. She is quite popular in her old school because she is nice, beautiful and smart, she is moving from Amerika but she is born in Japan and she was living in Japan, her father was working in Amerika and now he was transported to Japan again, so Sakura must move to along with her parents to Japan

Sakura stands in front of her class and introducing herself"Hello, My Name is Sakura Haruno, I'm sixteen years old, I move from Amerika so nice to meet you all and please take care of me" She bowed and smile "Any question to Sakura-San?" The teacher looked at her students and one student raised his hand "Yes, Yukito-San?" The teacher look to him

"Hey Sakura-chan are you dye your hair?" Yukito yelled "Huh? My hair? No I'm not dye it, it's natural I guess?" Sakura's face look confuse and the other boys raised his hand "What is it Haku-San?" She smile and look at him "Can you be my girlfriends?" he grinned "Awww" Everybody screaming "Umm... Sorry I don't want to" Sakura smile and rubbed her head "look who got rejected" everyone laughing "Now now everybody be quiet any further question?" one girl raise her hand "Yes Ino-San?" The teacher look at in "Can I sit with Sakura?" Ino smiled "Sure" The teacher smile

"Now Sakura I'm your Homeroom teacher my name is Kurenai Yuhi, you can sit beside Ino Yamanaka, Okay?" She smile and pointed at Ino "Thanks Kurenai-Sensei" Sakura smile and sit beside Ino in the 2nd row near the windows "Hey! My name is Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you!" Ino handed over her hand "Ah! My name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you too" Sakura shakes Ino's hand "Yeah actually I already know your name, you just introduce yourself in front of the class" Ino chuckled a little bit "Oh yeah right, I forgot" Sakura begin to chuckle too

"Okay now class open your math book page 40, I want you all to answer the question, I give you 40 minute" Kurenai smile and sit on her desk, Sakura finish it in 30 minutes, she is the first one who finished it "You are done Sakura? Wow you are so amazing" Ino staring at Sakura with an amazed face "Thanks Ino you don't have to say that" Sakura smile "Um.. Can you teach me? I don't really understand this" Ino rubbed her head and smile as Sakura giggle

"Sure why not?" Sakura nodded then help Ino out,, 10 minutes later Ino finish it "Thank you very much Sakura" Ino smile "No problem" Sakura nodded and smile "Okay class are you finish yet?" Kurenai look at her students "Yes Sensei!" they all nodded at Kurenai "Then bring it here" Kurenai pointed at her desk "Yes maam" Then they put their book in the table and Kurenai checked it "You can do anything but don't be too loud" Kurrenai as all of her student cheering, 30 minutes later she finish

"Here's your book" she handed the book to her students and they pick it, suddenly the bell ring "Okay now class, tomorrow we you will take a test from page 20 to page 30, so prepare for tomorrow okay? Don't forget it" Kurenai smile and then get out from the class "What's the next period?" Sakura look at in "It will be science, so prepare your book" Ino smile and took out her text book "Okay then" Sakura smile and took her book too and the teacher come in "Hello class, I heard there is a new girl in here, where is she?" he look at the class and everyone pointed at Sakura

"Ah! And what is your name?" He asked and smile at him "My name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura bowed and smile "Okay Sakura, my name is Hatake Kakashi your science teacher nice to meet you Sakura and hope you like this school" Kakashi smile behind his mask "Nice to meet you too and I will, Thanks Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura smile and sit down as Kakashi start to teach them, Kakashi asked a question and Sakura answer most of the questions

The bell begins to ring "Okay, we are done here, see you tomorrow class and be sure you all study for the test tomorrow" Kakashi get out from the class "Wow you are really smart Sakura! You can almost answer all the question Kakashi-Sensei gives!" Ino smile "Thanks Ino" Sakura blushed a little "Hey can I have your number?" Ino look at Sakura "Sure why not?" Sakura smile and take her phone and then they exchange their phone number "Thanks Sakura" Ino smile "Your welcome" She smile back

"Let's go to the canteen I'm starving" Ino smile as Sakura Nodded then Sakura and Ino get out of class and head off to the canteen, take their meal and search for a table the Ino found one "Hello Hinata and Tenten" She smile and sit in the table "Oh hello Ino and who is it? A new girl?" they ask "Ah right Sakura this is Tenten and Tenten this is Sakura Haruno" she introducing Sakura to the brown haired girl "Sakura this is Hinata Hyuuga and Hinata This is Sakura Haruno" she pointed at the black haired girl

"Nice to meet you all, Please take care of me" Sakura smile and bowed "You too Sakura" The two of them smile too "So you are new right Sakura-chan? I have never seen you before" Hinata smile "Yeah, I just got here yesterday" Sakura nodded "Then where are you from?" Tenten look at her "Umm... I'm from Amerika but I born in here" Sakura smile and look at Tenten "Well welcome to Konoha High School hope you like it" Tenten smile "Thanks Tenten" Sakura give her a big smile and then they finish their food and then Ino grab Sakura's hand

"Okay then bye, I must show her around the school, see you after school" Ino grinned, waved her hand to her friends and take her around the school. Sakura Followed Ino everywhere and then "Hey I have got to take you somewhere, come on quickly" Ino grab Sakura's wrist and run. Suddenly Sakura bumped into someone and she fell "Hey watch out you stupid girl" The voice growled "Sakuraa!" Ino yelled

* * *

**Sakura: "What a scary guy" shiver**

**Ino: "Just ignore them Sakura"**

**Tenten: "Yeah Sakura Ino right" smile**

**Hinata: "Guys the guy is behind you" Sweatdrop**

**?: "Who are you talking about?" glared**

**Ino: "Nobody bye then"Run away**

**Hinata: "PLEASE REVIEWES" Smile**

**Author Notes:**

**It's lame isn't it? So sorry I will make it better next time so**

**PLEASE REVIEWS and give me some advice and some idea pleasee I'm really out of idea pretty please help me ouuuutttt! I'm stressed up!**

**BYE NOWW !**


	2. Why?

**HELLO AGAINNNN!**

**I release it fast because my friends want to see it... Hope you like it, I think my Story and the summary suck, So sorry if you say so... I will make it up to you all It's a promise, Love You All so muchhhhhh, and I really suck at English and I'm a suck at word I HOPEEE YOU ALLL LIKE IITTT**

**And the character has a different Characteristic from the normal character**

**Well Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura: "Heyy everybody i'm the main character" Smile**

**Ino: "Shh you must keep it down..."**

**Sakura: "Oh right i forgot, by the way who is the man?"**

**Ino: "You willl find out soon" **

**Sakura: "Oh okay thenn"**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So sorry" Sakura muttered but she is still on the ground and when she looks up she sees a black raven hair and a pair of black orbs "What are you looking at? Are you already in love with me?" He smirked and Sakura get up 'Heh, girls is so easy to get' he smirked "No I'm not in love with you... why do you think I fell in love with you at the first sight?" Sakura look at him with a confuse face "What did you say?" He glared at Sakura "Well, then bye" Sakura start to walk to Ino "Come on Sakura" Ino grab Sakura's hand then start to walk away from him

"Who was it?" Sakura look at Ino "He is Sasuke Uchiha the most famous boy in the school and the coldest boy" Ino stare at Sakura "Ohhh well, What ever" Sakura shook her head"What was that?" Sasuke eye widens "Wow, Teme! She is the first girl in here who isn't like you " His blonde Friend smirked "Shut up dobe" Sasuke smack him "What was that for TEMEE! It's really hurtss!" He yelled "You are too loud Naruto" Neji rolled his eye "Troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eye too

'She doesn't like me? But why? I'm the most popular boy in school and not to mention she is staring at me like she is falling for me' Sasuke suddenly followed her 'I will find out maybe she is just lying' he smirked then following Ino and Sakura "Hey Sakura..." Ino look at her friend "Are you sure you don't like him?" Ino look at Sakura with a confuse face "Who was it umm Sa-..., I forgot his name who was it again?" Sakura rubbed her head and grinned

'She don't even remember my name' Sasukes eyes widen "He is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, are you really sure Sakura?" Ino walk to her "Yep, I'm sure" Sakura smile widely and Sasuke just keep staring at her from behind and suddenly the bell ring "Okay now, come on Sakura" Ino smile "Yeah okay..." Sakura smile too and then they get to their class "Yo! Teme what are you doing?" Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder "Shut up you Dobe" Sasuke stands up and smack Naruto's head

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto rubbed his head, he sees Sakura and Ino walking then he smirk "Ohh! I know what were you doing in here! Yoou were staring at Sakura Haruno the new girl right?" Naruto grinned "Huh? She is a new girl?" Sasuke took a glance at Naruto "Yeah! You don't know that?" Naruto looks confuse "Why is she don't like me?" Sasuke look at Naruto "Not everyone like you Sasuke-Teme, like Hinata-chan, Ino, Tenten and the other girl who didn't like you" Naruto rolled his eye

"And she is quite popular and pretty, maybe I will make her mine... and I will take her somewhere-" Naruto grinned "She even don't like me , why should she ever like you DOBE" Sasuke begin to walk to his class "You wouldn't know if you don't try" Naruto grinned and follow him too "Shut up DOBE" Sasuke ignore Naruto and start to walk faster "Aw! Teme don't be like that" Naruto keep up with him "Hn" Sasuke ignore him

In Sakura's class:

Ino and Sakura sit on their desk "Hey, hey Sakura" Ino whispers in Sakura's ear "What is it?" Sakura look at Ino "Nothing really, just forget it" Ino smile at her "Okay then" Sakura smile too and suddenly the teacher come "Hello class, I heard there is a new student in here who is it?" He looks at his student and they pointed at Sakura (again) then she raise her hand and get up from her seat "What's your name?" He smile at her

"My name is Sakura Haruno, from Amerika" Sakura smile at him "Well I'm Umuino Iruka and I'm your Historical Teacher and nice to meet you Sakura" He smile and sit in his desk Then Sakura sit down "Do I have to do this to every teacher?" Sakura whispering at Ino"Yep you are..." Ino nodded "This is going to be a long day" Sakura whined "Do your best, Sakuraa" Ino grinned and then Iruka teach them about the World Wars

The school is done and then Sakura puts her textbook in her bag "Bye Ino see you tomorrow" Sakura waved her hand at Ino and start to walk "Bye Sakura see you tomorrow too" Ino smile at her as Sakura get out from the class. Suddenly her hand grabbed by someone and it was Sasuke, he drags her out from the school. When they on the gates Sakura poke Sasuke's shoulders

"Etoo... Who are you again? I keep forgetting people names" Sakura grinned "I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke and you?" Sasuke stop and stare at her emerald eyes "Ah! I'm Sakura Haruno... what class are you?" Her smile 'See she is starting to like me' Sasuke smirked "I'm from 1-B and you from 1-A right?" Sasuke gives her, his angelic smile "Yeah" Sakura nodded and ignore his angelic smile 'What? She is not affected by my smile?' He glare at her

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sakura notice he was glaring at her "Why are you not affected by my smile?" Sasuke still glaring at her "Why should I, again?" She looks at him "Well, usually girls affected by that smile and you are the first who is not affected except Hinata, Ino and Tenten" Sasuke rolled his eyes from annoyance "Well how about this smile?" She give him a really really sweet smile and his jaw dropped 'Wow' His eyes widen

"How was that?" She grinned "How did you do that?" He stare at her "People says it was my talent, I don't know what is that but... well what ever" She smile again "You are quite popular in your old school huh?" Sasuke smirked "I guess, Maybe, honestly I don't know?" she lift up her shoulder 'She didn't know that? Is she stupid or something? ... But she is different from the other girl, when I with her it's feel so comfortable thought' He stares at her

"Ah!" her eyes widen "What?" he looks confused "Let's buy ice cream" She giggle and grab Sasuke hand "Wawait a minute" Sasuke look surprise but he didn't shove her hand "Um... I will have and strawberry ice cream... and you Sasuke-kun? It's my treat" She smile and Sasuke surprise when she says 'kun' after his name "I will have a chocolate" he looks at Sakura "And one chocolate pleases" Sakura smile at the cashier and pay the ice cream

"Here is this" the cashier smile "Thanks" Sakura smile too and walk to Sasuke who is sit on a bench "Here Sasuke-kun" she give his Ice cream "Thanks" He grab it as Sakura sit next to him "Why are you buying me an Ice cream, I mean we just meet" He look at Sakura and she stop licked her Ice cream "Well it's rude to eat ice cream in front of your friend if they didn't buy it" She smile 'Whoa! She is so nice and friendly? I'm her friends?'

"Why do you calling me Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke get curious "We are friends now.. If you don't want to I will call you Uchiha-San" she smiles and look at Sasuke "It's okay just call me Sasuke-kun" Sasuke gives up and they finished their ice cream then continued to walk home "Well Sasuke-kun this is my apartment...by the way where is yours?" They both stop at a building "Same as you... by the way what room are you in?" Sasuke look at her as they walk into the building

"I'm in room 102 and you?" Sakura asked him "Room 101" they walk to the elevator and he presses the 5 floor button "So we are neighbors, did you live alone?" She smile at him "Yeah.. And you?" Sasuke still look up "Same here" She smiled "Do you want me to help you moving your things?" Sasuke look at her at her "Sure I do love to" She smile "Okay then let's go" they get off from the elevator "I will change my Clothes for a little bit" He start to walk "Okay then" Sakura wave her hand

Sasuke change his uniform with a blue T-shirt and a white short pants then he goes to Sakura's room. He knocked her door and then Sakura opens it "Oh hi Sasuke-kun you are fast" She smile and led him in to her apartment "You are not changing your clothes yet?" Sasuke pointed at her uniform "Oh yeah right, sit in here I will be right back and feel free to look around" She run upstairs

20 minutes later she goes downstairs with a pink Tank top and a white shorts, Sasuke stunned in his position "Hey don't just stand in there" she giggled 'Wow' Sasuke shook his head and help Sakura move her things when he finished Sakura bring out a plate of cookies "Here, you must be tired by the way what do want to drink?" Sakura look at him "Is there a coffee?" Sasuke look at her "Yes, wait a moment okay?" Sakura back to her kitchen 'She is so nice to a stranger he smile

"Here" She put the coffee and a strawberry juice "Thanks" He nodded "Do you want the cookies? I made it myself" She smile at him as he grabs one of them and much it "Wow it's so delicious" His mouth still full with the cookies "Thanks" She giggle "There is something in your cheek" Sakura clean up his cheek with her hand and Sasuke hold it there is 10 minutes silent, they feel the same warmth "So sorry" Sasuke release her hand "It's okay" Sakura smile and blushed

They both talk until 9.00 P.M "I should be going now it's getting really late" Sasuke look at the clock and stand up "Ah! Right bye then sees you tomorrow Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile and Sasuke get out as she lock the door after that She go upstairs and go to sleep, meanwhile Sasuke relax in his bed 'What's wrong with me?' Sasuke rubbed his head and sighed 'Why am I keep thinking about her' He shook his head and try to sleep

* * *

**Sasuke: "Weird Girl" Rolled his eye**

**Naruto: "Teme like the new girlll!" smirked**

**Ino: "What he like Sakura already?" Grinned**

**Sakura: "Why are you calling out my name Ino?"**

**Naruto: "Sakura-chann Sasuke-Teme li-omph"strunggled**

**Sakura: "What?"**

**Sasuke: "Nothing" Still covered Naruto's mouth**

**Sakura: "What ever! PLEASE REVIEWS~"**

* * *

**Author's note**

**How do you thing ? it's boring right? So sorry and thanks for reading thiss storyyy i will update soon**

**thanks for reading thisss**


	3. The Study Sesion

**HEYY!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I WAS WORKING FOR MY OTHER STORY SO I CAN'T MAKE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE AND MY INTERNET BROKE TOO SO SORRY**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The alarm rings, quickly Sakura get up, take a bath, put on her clothes, eat her breakfast, put on her shoes then lock the door "You are late" Sakura jumped and turn her body "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?!" Sakura exhale "Waiting for you of course, now lets go!" Sasuke start to walk as Sakura follow him "Thanks for waiting me Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Oh yeah and thanks for helping me moving my thing" Sakura smile again "Can you shut up?" Sasuke quickly shut his mouth when he see Sakura surprise expression "Sorry" Sakura look afraid

"I don't mean it Sakura sorry, I just nervous" Sasuke slap his mouth again "About what?" Sakura look at him "Nothing" Sasuke shook his head "Oh okay" Sakura nodded "So when is your birthday?" Sasuke change the subject "My birthday? Um... March 28 I guess? And you?" Sakura look at him "July 23" Sasuke look at her. They arrive at their school about 20 minutes later "Yo teme!" Naruto tapped his shoulder "Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto sees Sakura and smirked he go to Sakura side

"Hey what you name?" Naruto grinned "Um.. Sakura Haruno and you?" Sakura look at him "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura heh? What a pretty name just like the owner" Naruto smirked when he see Sasuke glare at him "Thanks" Sakura smile "Uhh.. i got to go bye" Sakura waved her hand and run from them "So you like her Teme?" Naruto look at Sasuke "..." Sasuke blushed "Teme like someone!" Naruto yelled and laughed "Shut up DOBE" Sasuke smack Naruto's head "Ow... Okay Teme you don't have to smack my head" Naruto rubbed his head

"Dobe" Sasuke ignore him and walk to his class 'Do I really like her?' Sasuke put his bag on his chair "Hello Sasuke-kun!" A red haired girl come to his desk "Don't I told you not to call me Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke snorted "Aww... come on Sasuke" She snuggled to Sasuke "Stop it you give me a creep" Sasuke shiver "Yo! Weird red haired girl, get off from him" Naruto glare at her "Shut up Naruto!" she pouted "You get off from me" Sasuke push her away "You are so mean Sasuke" Karin rolled her eyes

"What ever Karin" Sasuke ignore her and pull out his text book then put it on the table "Get the hell out from my sight" Sasuke glare at her "Ookay" Karin run to her seat "Man I'm bored, you want to go somewhere Teme?" Naruto look at him "No" Sasuke shook his head "Why do you have some business?" Naruto look at him "Hn" Sasuke blushed a little and Naruto smirked "Okay then I will ask Sakura to come with me" Naruto grinned "Don't even think about that" Sasuke glare at him "Okay Teme slow down, I will not ask Sakura-chan to come" Naruto shiver

"Chan?" Sasuke getting irritated "Iii mean Sakura" Naruto grinned "Hn" Naruto exhale "So where are you taking her?" Naruto grinned "..." Sasuke don't have any idea "How about you ask her to a dinner?" Naruto look at him "Good idea thanks dobe" Sasuke nodded "Good luck then TEME!" Naruto grinned "Hn" Sasuke nodded again.

Meanwhile in Sakura's class:

"Ne Sakura, did you study last night?" Ino look at her friend "Yeah" Sakura nodded "Hope we will get a nice score ne Sakura?" Ino smile "Yeah" Sakura smile and nodded "Okay now class, put your book in my desk now" Kurenai sit in her desk as her students put their books on her desk "I will hand out the 100 test no cheating okay?" Kurenai look at her student "Hai!" They all nodded as Kurenai hand out the math test "Good luck" Kurenai smile and headed to her desk and working some random paper

'Thanks goodness I study last night' Sakura exhale and finish the test in 40 minutes then she wasted 20 minutes for checked her answer "Okay now time out" Kurenai look at her student "Hand me your test" Kurenai pointed at her desk, Sakura put her glasses in her desk and take Ino's test then put it on Kurenai's desk "I will hand out the score in a minute, you all can do anything but inside the class and not too loud" Kurenai smile at them "Hai! Kurenai-Sensei" They all cheered some of them study, playing and talking

"Ne Sakura!" Ino poke Sakura's shoulder "Yes?" Sakura look at her "You were with Sasuke right?" Ino grinned "Yes.. Why?" Sakura look confuse 'Is she stupid or something?' Ino whined "Nothing" Ino shook her head "Oh okay then" Sakura smile and continue to read her book "In your old school you were popular right?" Ino look at her "Ummm... I guess so" Sakura look at her 'What an innocent girl' Ino giggle "You are so cute Sakura" Ino giggle "You too Ino" Sakura smile

"I mean you such an innocent girl" Ino giggle again "Ohhh that... Everyone keep telling me that" Sakura giggle too "People keep telling me I'm such an innocent girl, a cute girl, a nice girl and 'Are you stupid' really I don't know what they mean" Sakura raise her shoulders "You don't want to know it" Ino laughed "Yeah" Sakura giggle again they talk about so much thing "So Ino do you have a boyfriend?" Sakura look at her "No, but I have someone I like" Ino blushed

"Who is it?" Sakura look curious "You know Shikamaru the boy who with Sasuke and the gang?" Ino look at her "Yep the lazy one?" Sakura giggle "How do you know he is lazy" Ino look at her "It's written in his face" Sakura giggle "So you can read people faces?" Ino raise her eyebrow "Yep, but keep it a secret okay?" Sakura nodded "No problem, by the way what do you see in me?" Ino look at her "You are hmm...nice, cute, caring, oh and one more pretty" Sakura giggle "Thanks" Ino start to giggle too

"It's true Ino" Sakura nodded "Really thanks" Ino blushed "Do you want to know what I see in you?" Ino grinned "You can do face reading?" Sakura's eyes widen "Nope, but it's just what I see in you, do you want to know?" Ino smile "Sure I do love too" Sakura giggle "Um... You are cute, pretty smart, nice, like to help people and naive" Ino pinched Sakura's cheek "Well thanks" Sakura grinned and return the pinch "I will hand out the score, now be quiet" Kurenai stand up

"Who has the highest score, Kurenai-Sensei?" Kisame raise her hand "Oh yeah, the one who has the highest score is Sakura Haruno the new girl, she got 95" Kurenai smile "Thanks" Sakura smile back at her as Kurenai hand out the test "You are awesome Sakura" Ino squeal "thanks" Sakura smile "How is your score Ino?" Sakura Look at Ino "I got 85" Ino smile "That's great" Sakura smiles widely "Thanks" Ino blushed "Okay now class see you next time" Kurenai get out of the class as Iruka came in

Time past by so slowly for Sasuke he keeps thinking Sakura "Uchiha! Uchiha!" Sasuke snapped from his thought "Do you hear me?" His teacher glare at him "Yeah, Asuma-Sensei" Sasuke nodded "Good now answer this question" Asuma smirked 'I hate science' Sasuke rolled his eyes "Well?" Asuma look at him 'I don't know sorry" Sasuke lift up his shoulder 'This guy!' Asuma pissed up "Start to listen to me Uchiha!" Asuma glare at him "Okay class tomorrow we are going to have a test do your best and Uchiha!" Asuma took a glance at Sasuke "Make sure you have a great score or you will not passed" Asuma smirk

"Hn" Sasuke just nodded and put his book in his bag then headed to Sakura's class, he sees Sakura and grab her arm "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turns her body "What's wrong?" Sakura look at him "Since we are neighbors I will go home with you" Sasuke blushed "Oh okay" Sakura nodded. They walk in a silent Sasuke sighed "What's wrong Sasuke-kun" Sakura look at him "Tomorrow I will have a science test, I'm not good at it and if I don't have a great score I will not pass" Sasuke sighed again

"I can teach you if you want?" Sakura smile "Really? You good at science?" Sasuke look at her "Everybody tell me that I good at it so maybe I'm good at it" Sakura lift her shoulder "Okay then I will come over to your room" Sakura look at him "Sure" Sasuke nodded "Hey Sasuke-kun do you know Shikamaru?" Sakura look at him "Shikamaru, I guess so" Sasuke's eyes widen 'She like Shikamaru?' Sasuke glare at her "Did he has someone he like?" Sakura look at him "Yeah" Sasuke nodded

"Who is she?" Sakura gets curious "Ino Yamanaka your best friends" Sasuke getting annoyed "Oh she is" Sakura smile "So you like Shikamaru?" Sasuke look at her "What? Of course not" Sakura giggle "So why are you asking who did he like?" Sasuke took a glance at her "Ino like him too, so I want an information that's just it, it's not like I had a crush on him" Sakura giggle "Oh right" Sasuke nodded 'That's good' Sasuke exhale. 30 minutes later they arrive at their apartment

"Well Sasuke-kun I will change my cloth first" Sakura smile and walk to her room as Sasuke get into his, when Sasuke change his clothes his door bell ring then he go downstairs and open the door "Hey" Sakura smile, she brought some book and some other tools, she wears a white tank top and a blue skirt 'Wow' Sasuke stare her for 2 minutes "Hello earth to Sasuke-kun are you there?" Sakura waved her hand "Oh yeah" Sasuke snaped and look at her "Um... Can I come in? Sakura looks at him

"Oh yeah please" Sasuke let her in and then blushed as Sakura giggle "So what is your test about?" Sakura look at him "Oh right, sit in that desk I will be back soon" Sasuke walk upstairs, 5 minute later he run downstairs with some book in his hand "The subject is...um...Astronomy and Biochemistry" Sasuke whined "I know an easy way to study it" Sakura smile and Let out her book "Here read this I write it myself, study this if you are done I will ask you some question" Sakura handed her book

"Thanks" Sasuke grab her book 'Wow her handwriting is so neat' Sasuke amazed and start to study while Sakura write something "What are you writing?" Sasuke look at her "Oh this? I just write what I remember about Geology" Sakura smile, when Sasuke see her test book his jaw dropped 'She actually remember all of this?' Sasuke stare her "Hey focus Sasuke-kun" Sakura giggle "Oh right" Sasuke nodded after 1 hour reading and Sakura asking his question, they finish it

"At least it's over" Sasuke exhale "You don't have to be like that" Sakura giggle "I know how to make you relaxing" Sakura smile "How?" Sasuke look at her "Do you have a rose tea?" Sakura asked "Yeah, but I don't really like it" Sasuke shook his head "Don't worry you will like this one, so where is it?" Sakura grinned "It's in the cabinet near the fridge" Sasuke pointed at the cabinet "Okay then I will borrow your kitchen for a minutes" Sakura stand up

"Hn" Sasuke nodded, Sakura heat the pot "Ne Sasuke-kun do you have some milk and chocolates?" Sakura popped her head from the kitchen "Nope" Sasuke shook his head "I will get it in my room for a minute okay?" Sakura walk to her room and grab the ingredients then get back to Sasuke's room "What are you planing to do Sakura?" Sasuke look at Sakura "It's a secret just wait a minute" Sakura grinned

20 minutes later Sakura finish and she take out the drink and the foods "Here is this" Sakura put the covered foods and drink "What is this?" Sasuke look at her as she sit beside him "Be amaze" Sakura open the cover "Wow what is this?" Sasuke pointed at the drink "It's a Cherry Rose Tea & Milk Panna Cotta" Sakura smile "And that?" Sasuke pointed at the foods "Its a Baconnaise Tomato Pie and Garden Tomato and Peach Toss, I Know you like tomato so I made it special for you" Sakura smile

"How do you know I like tomatoes?" Sasuke look at her "In your fridge there is so much tomato so I know it" Sakura grinned "Oh thanks" Sasuke grab the food and taste it "Wow this stuff is good but I think I will not able to finish it" Sasuke shook his head "You can put it on the fridge and if you want to eat it just heat it" Sakura smile "Thanks you are really good at cooking and this salad taste good" Sasuke grinned "Thanks Sasuke-kun and did you like the drink?" Sakura look at him

"Hn" Sasuke nodded "Oh it's getting late I should be going now" Sakura put her books to her bag and waved her hand "See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun" Sakura close the door "Such a nice girl" He smile, he putt the foods to the fridge and wash the dishes then go to sleep. Meanwhile Sakura stares at her walls 'what's going on with me? Why is my heart racing so fast when I'm with him?' Sakura muttered 'Did I like him? No no way' Sakura shook her head and go to sleep

* * *

**Naruto: "Sasuke-teme when aare you taking her to a dinner?"**

**Sasuke: "I already ate DOBE, maybe tomorrow"**

**Sakura: "What are you guys talking about?"**

**Ino: "You" Giggle**

**Sasuke: give Ino a death glare (meaning: I will Kill you)**

**Ino: "Chill out Uchiha it's normal to like Sakura, she is nice and pretty so no worries"**

**Naruto: "She is right"**

**Sakura: "What?"**

**Sasuke: "Really guys really?"**

**Ino&Naruto: "Sorry man"**

**Sasuke: "I will kill you both"**

***Sensor***

**Sakura: "PLEASE REVIEWS"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update...I am getting out of ideas... maybe starting 7 January I barely can't realest faster because my school starting soon SO SORRY**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Ino Confession

**Hello guys!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... I HAVE TO MUCH HOMEWORKS SO I CAN'T UPDATE FASTER... AND I ALMOST OUT FROM IDEA! I'M SO SORRY BUT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

* * *

**Naruto: "Sasuke-teme is in love!"**

**Sasuke: "Shut up dobe" smack Naruto's head**

**Naruto: "Ittai... but it's true right?"**

**Ino: "He is right Uchiha" smirk **

**Sasuke: "Shut up you two"**

**Ino: "Sakuraa! Uchiha li-omph" strunggled**

**Sakura: "What?"**

**Sasuke: "Nothing really"**

**Naruto: "Teme is talking about y-omph"**

**Sasuke: "Shut up" **

**Sakura: "Umm... Enjoy!"**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura wakes up and do her usual stuff then she locks her door and start to walk, suddenly she sees Sasuke "Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him as he turns his body "Hn" Sasuke start to walk "Hey wait for me" Sakura run with him "You are so slow" Sasuke pouted "I don't know you are waiting for me" Sakura look at him "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun" Sakura bowed to him "Hn, it's okay" Sasuke nodded at her "Really?" Sakura looks up to him as he nodded

There is an awkward silence between Sakura and Sasuke until Sakura broke it "So you and Naruto are a close friend, eh?" Sakura look at him "Hn, unfortunately he is my so called 'Best Friend'" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Why is it unfortunate?" Sakura giggle "Because he is loud, clumsy, stupid and annoying" Saruke growled "Ohh.. I get it.. Am I loud, clumsy, stupid and annoying too?" Sakura grinned "Hn, but you are not loud, and stupid you are just clumsy and annoying" Sasuke smirked

"Well sorry" Sakura pouted "Just kidding Sakura" Sasuke grinned "Well what do you think when you meet me for the first time?" Sakura giggle "Uhh... I thought you were one of my annoying fan girls who is being loud and annoying, but I was wrong you are not like that" Sasuke says the longest word he ever said "Ohh... you have fan girls? Cool" Sakura giggle "No it's not, and don't you have Fan boys too?" Sasuke smirk

"Hm" Sakura starts to pout "We share the same fate eh?" Sasuke smirked "Hm" Sakura ignore him "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "It's rude not to answer people Sakura" Sasuke look at her "..." Sakura keep silent but her eyes show a scare expression "Hey Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke look at her "Come here" Sakura pull Sasuke and climb a tree "What are you do-omph" Sasuke strunggled "Shhh..." Sakura pointed down and Sasuke sees his fan girls and her fan boys

"Where is she?" One of Sakura's fan boys look to his right and left "And where is Sasuke-kun" The girls screaming "Sasuke is an arrogant bastard why do you all like him?" The boys mocked as Sasuke snapped and he want to punch them "Sasuke-kun" Sakura pull him again "You all too why are you all like Sakura? She has a large forehead and she is ugly" The girls smirked as Sakura snapped "Sakura" Sasuke smirked "Did not" the boys screaming "Did too" The girls glare at the boys and then they run again

"Huft... we are safe" Sakura exhale "Yeah" Sasuke move his body " Don't move-ah!" Sakura and Sasuke fell down and accidently Sakura fall above him and kiss him on the lips, Sasuke return the kiss same as Sakura about 2 minutes they broke out and Sakura cover her mouth "Sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura turned her red face "Yyeah" Sasuke blushed too "Sasuke-temee" They see Naruto behind them "What are you two doing?" Naruto helps Sakura and Sasuke to stand up

"Nnothing" Sasuke and Sakura shook their head at the same time "Oh okay then let's we walk to school together" Naruto grab their hand and run to the school "Nnaruto. I can't keep up with you" Sakura panted and stop "Dobe" Sasuke stop too and he sees Sakura "So sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned "Chan?" Sasuke glare at Naruto "I mean Sakura" Naruto sweat drop "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Here" Sasuke give Sakura a water bottle "Thanks" Sakura smile, grab the drink and drink it "That's better" Sakura exhale

"Here Sasuke-kun" Sakura give Sasuke the bottle "You gave me an empty bottle water?" Sasuke look at her "Well there still some of it" Sakura pointed at the liquid "How I suppose to drink this?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sorry" Sakura grinned "Hn" Sasuke throw the bottle "Teme, it's the first time you want to share something to anyone" Naruto whisper to Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke start to walk "Oii! Teme waitt" Naruto run to him "You guys wait for me" Sakura stand up and run to them

"That bitch, how dare she go near Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" The girls squealing "She will regret it" The other girl glare at Sakura "Yeah she is going to pay for it" They all nodded and run to the school, meanwhile Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto talking about their life "So Sakura-cha-" Sasuke glare at Naruto "I mean Sakura you live alone?" Naruto look at Sakura "Yeah" Sakura nodded and smiling "I heard you are Teme's neighbors?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sakura look at Naruto "Well Teme is the one who told me, right Teme?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Ohhh right" Sakura nodded too "By the way Sakura-chan do you have a boyfriend?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke twitched at the word 'Sakura-chan' but he is feeling curious "Hm? Boyfriend? No, and why do you ask?" Sakura shook her head "Teme want-omph" Naruto strunggling "Shut up dobe" Sasuke whispering to Naruto's ear

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you covering Naruto's mouth?" Sakura look at him "Hn, no reason" Sasuke shook his head "Then let him go" Sakura pointed at Naruto "No" Sasuke shook his head again "Sasuke-kun" Sakura pouted "Hn" Sasuke retreat and release his grip "So What do you want to say" Sakura look at him "Nnothing really" Naruto smile and start to run "What's wrong with him?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Hn, let's go" Sasuke start to walk again "Waitt" Sakura run and keep up with him

Several minutes later they arrive at the school "Um.. Bye Sasuke-kun good luck with your test" Sakura smile at him "Thanks" Sasuke nodded "Um... I have a lucky charm for you" Sakura blushed "What is it?" Sasuke look at her with a confuse face "This" Sakura kiss him on the cheek "Bye now Sasuke-kun" Sakura quickly run to her class "What... Was... That..." Sasuke held his cheek "Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are in lovee!" Naruto yelled "Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hit him

"Ow okay!" Naruto rub his head "So Uchiha are in love with Haruno?" Neji smirked "Shut up Hyuuga, by the way where is your weapon girl" Sasuke smirked "She is not a weapon girl Uchiha" Neji growled "Troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Oh yeah Shikamaru!" Sasuke look at Shikamaru "What?" Shikamaru look at him "Yamanaka likes you too" Sasuke smirked "what do you mean by too? Shikamaru like Yamanaka?" Neji smirked "Hn" Sasuke nodded as Shikamaru blushed

"Shut up Sasuke" He glare at him "Your glare not going to work for me Shikamaru, you know that already" Sasuke rolled his eyes "What a drag" Shikamaru walk to his seat "So dobe, you are finally dating Hyuuga girl right?" Sasuke smirked to Naruto and walk to his seat "Teme!, oww!" Naruto rub his head, Neji smack his head "You are dating my Sister?" Neji growled "Well...it's... actually... bye then" Naruto run to Sasuke "Teme helppp me! I promise I will help you with Sakura-chan" Naruto is clinging into Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Chill out Hyuuga, I was just kidding" Sasuke smirked as Naruto exhale "That's not funny Uchiha!" Neji rolled his eyes and then go to his seat too "YO! Teme, did you study?" Naruto grinned "Aa" Sasuke nodded "Wow... Sasuke Uchiha actually study" Naruto grinned wider "And you study with Sakura, right?" Naruto pokes his cheek "Shut up dobe" Sasuke shoves his hand "Ow! Okay, Sasuke chill out!" Naruto cried as The teacher come in

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sakura:**

**Cha! We kiss him! Strike!**

_Who are you?_

**You !**

_Me?_

**Hell yeah!**

_Um... are you my inner?_

**NO! I'M A GHOST! OF COURSE I'M YOUR INNER YOU IDIOT**

_Chill out girl_

**Shut up!**

_You sound like Sasuke-kun_

**Yeah the boy that we kiss**

_WE?_

**Yes ! I'm your inner so I'm part of you **

_Oh yeah I forgot... _

**Stupid**

_You calling yourself stupid?_

**...**

_Hello Inner?_

**...**

_Outer to Inner are you there?_

_**...**_

_Maybe she is gone_

* * *

Ino getting creep out, when she sees Sakura mumbling to herself "Hey Sakura, what are you doing? You are creeping me out" Ino poke Sakura's cheek "Nnothing" Sakura shook her head "By the way Ino, Shikamaru like a girl" Sakura grinned "Who is it?" Ino shake Sakura's body "Yamanaka! Haruno! Don't talk!" Kurenai yelled at them "Hai!" Sakura and Ino nodded "Who is it?" Ino look at Sakura "It's a girl with the Later I" Sakura whisper at her

"Who? Is she Ikari? Iilla?" Ino look at Sakura "NO Ino...He likes you" Sakura snapped but stay calm "Aare you sure?" Ino's eyes widen "Yep" Sakura nodded "Wwell what do you think if I ask him out?" Ino look at her "He will definitely accept it" Sakura grinned "Are you sure?" Ino look at her with hopes "Yeaahhhh..." Sakura smile "By the way how are you with Sasuke?" Io grinned "Wwhat do you mean?" Sakura blushed "You said you like him Sakuraa" Ino whispered to her

"Ooh yeah" Sakura blushed even more "Well?" Ino looks at her "Wwe accidentally kiss" Sakura blushed "You what?" Ino eyes went wider "Wwell we accidentally fall from a tree" Sakura blushed "Did he returned the kiss?" Ino grinned "Um... Kinda?" Sakura look very embarrassed "See? HE like you too Sakura" Ino smile "Really? But I'm not pretty" Sakura look down "Hey.. You are not just pretty... you are nice and cute too so don't worry" Ino smile "Really?" Sakura looked at her

"Yep!" Ino nodded as The bell ring "Come on... " Ino grab Sakura's hand and run to the cafeteria "Hello Sakura-chan" Tenten greet Sakura as Sakura and Ino sit in front of her "Hello" Sakura smile "Hina-chan... are you dating Naruto?" Sakura look at Hinata "Yyes" Hinata nodded nervously "Congrats" Sakura smile "Yeah congrats" Tenten and Ino nodded "Tthankss" Hinata blushed and smile at them "Hinata-chann" There is a voice calling out Hinata's name

Naruto walks toward them with his foods and his friends "Care if I join?" Naruto grinned "No prob" Sakura smile and let Naruto sit in front of Hinata, and Shikamaru sits in front of Ino, Neji in front of Tenten and Sasuke sit in front of Sakura. There is a silent between the eight of them "So... How is your test going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him "Hn, fine" Sasuke nodded "It's terrible!" Naruto cried "What wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata look at him "My test!" Naruto stressed up

"Hey, Naruto don't worry" Sakura giggle "Yeah dobe" Sasuke nodded "Teme! You are lucky that Sakura-chan help you!" Naruto yelled at him "Shut up DOBE!" Sasuke glare at him "So Uchiha can study?" Neji smirked "Shut up Hyuuga" Sasuke pouted "So Haruno, do you like Uchiha?" Nejis smirk at Sasuke "Wwhat do you mean?" Sakura blushed "Neji-kun... stop teasing Sakura" Tenten glare at her boyfriend

"So Ino..." Sakura chouged "Oh yeah... Umm... Shikamaru?" Ino look at him "What?" Shikamaru stop eating and look at her "Er..." Ino look at Sakura "Say it" Sakura didn't make a sound just her mouth open "Welll... it's... WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Ino shouted "Yes" Sakura grinned, Ino caught the attention of her six friends "Say yes!" Sakura yelled "Say yes!" Naruto, Hinata and Tenten nodded "What a drag" Sahikamaru whined as Ino look down

"But okay" Shikamaru turns his red face "Yay!" Sakura cheered "Let's celebrate with ramenn! After school! My treat!" Naruto shouted "Okay!" everybody nodded as the bell rang "Well bye boys" Ino winked and kiss Shikamaru on the cheek and make him blush, same goes with Sakura and Sasuke "Hey why are you two blushing?" Ino looks at Sakura and Sasuke "Nnothing" Sakura shook her head and grab Ino hand then run "Uchiha and Haruno sit in a tree kissing each other" Neji smirked

"Shut up Hyuuga" Sasuke glare at him "Come on Neji-kun" Tenten grab his hand and walk "Come on Hinata-chan" Naruto happily drag Hinata "So, it's just me and you, who doesn't have a partner heh Shikamaru?" Sasuke smirked "No, Sasuke it's just you. I just got a girlfriend remember?" Shikamaru smirked "Oh yeah" Sasuke muttered "Why don't you ask Haruno?" Shikamaru smirked "I mean you like her right?" Sasuke stay silent at his last statement 'Maybe he is right, I like her' Sasuke muttered to himself

* * *

**Ino: "Uchiha admitted that he loves her?"**

**Sasuke: "Shut up Yamanaka"**

**Ino: "Hey calls me Ino you jerk" whined **

**Sasuke: "Shikamaru, your girlfriend being so loud"**

**Shikamaru: "What a drag"**

**Ino: "Hey!"**

**Sakura: "Stop yelling Ino"**

**Ino: "Sorry" **

**Sakura: "Please review"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**At least I can update... yay!**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	5. The Student Council

**OLLA!**

**I KNOW THIS STORY TAKES A LONG TIME... WELL I'M OUT OF IDEA AND I THINK I MAY BE HAS A HEAD ACHE BECAUSE OF MY STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT WORK -_- WELL... UH... NEVERMIND BY THE WAY I HAVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY DEAREST FRIENDS... YUYU-CHAN WHO IS GIVING ME A SUPPORT! THANK YOU YUYU-CHAN, LOVE YA! WELL HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Naruto: "Love you all!" **

**Hinata: "Naruto-kun? Are you drunk?"**

**Naruto: "Hm? What is it *Hick* Hinata-chan~?" hug Hinata tightly**

**Hinata: "Nnaruto-kun" Faint**

**Sasuke: "Dobe! You make her faint, Hyuuga boy will mad at you" glare**

**Naruto: "Teme~! I Love You So Much" Run To Sasuke**

**Sasuke: "Dobe! Die!" Smack Naruto until he faint**

**Sakura: "Aww.. You two look cute" giggles**

**Sasuke: "Shut up and do what you should do!" Pouted**

**Sakura: "Hai! Hai! *Ehm*" Cough**

**Sasuke: "Come on get it on!" rolled his eyes**

**Sakura: "Shess... okay okay... *Ehm* ENJOY!"**

**Ino: "And HOPE YOU LIKE IT!"**

**Sakura: "Thanks Ino" Smile**

**Ino: "No Problem!" smile**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Ino, what is about tomorrow event?" Sakura look at Ino "Hm.. It's a festival" Ino look at Sakura and smile "Oh yeah!" Sakura nodded "So what will you do?" Ino look at her "I don't know" Sakura shook her head "By the way did you get the cheerleader captain?" Ino hold her shoulder "I don't know yet" Sakura shook his head again, suddenly there is an information from the broadcasting room (I think that is the name!?) _"Ehm... There's an announcement for the leader for each club from the pincipal" _ The voice speaks

(A/N: I will shorten its little bit Kay?)

"_For the Student Council member is:_

_The President-Sakura Haruno Class 1-A;_

_The Vice President-Sasuke Uchiha Class 1-B;_

_The Secertary-Hyuuga Hinata Class 1-C;_

_The Secretary Assistant-Naruto Uzumaki Class 1-B;_

_The Treasurer-Hyuuga Neji Class 2-A;_

_The Historian-Shikamaru Nara Class 1-D;_

_The Social Chairperson-Tenten Class 1-C;_

_The Comissionerrs-Ino Yamanaka Class 1-A , and the member is _

_Haruka Uzumaki_

_Yakumo Kurama_

_Madara Uchiha_

_Hidan Yuuki_

_Magetsu Houzuki _

_Ayame Inuzaka"_

* * *

"Sakura! We both get it!" Ino squealing at Sakura "Yeah!" Sakura smile at him. Meanwhile "Teme! We get it!" Naruto yelled "Shut up DOBE, it's not important" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Hey, hey did you hear it? Sakura the President and you are the Vice President! That's mean you will-ahem I mean we all will be together!" Naruto grinned 'Well that's interesting..' Sasuke smirked

* * *

"_Ehm... For the club activities is_

_The Cheerleaders members are:_

_Hyuuga Hinata Class 1-C;_

_Sakura Haruno Class 1-A;_

_Ino Yamanaka Class 1-A;_

_Haku Yuuki Class 1-D;_

_Milllia Kurama Class 1-B;_

_Illia Kurama Class 1-E;_

_Lillia Kurama Class 1-F;_

_Kisame Kamizuru Class 1-E;_

_Arasi Fuuma Class 1-C;_

_Kusina Haruno Class 2-A;_

_Haruka Haruno Class 2-A;_

_Hisame Haruno Class 3-A;_

_Hokuto Yamanaka Class 2-B;_

_Ayumi Sarutobi Class 1-F and;_

_Amaya Kaguya Class 1-B (A/N: There is so much so I don't write it all: P)_

* * *

"Sakura! We have got it again but... why Tenten didn't get it?" Ino look at Sakura "She didn't want to remember?" Sakura giggle "Oh yeah right" Ino nodded "My sister got in too? Ugh, this will be troublesome.." Ino whined and pouted "Why? Isn't that good? My Sister has gotten in too!" Sakura grinned "You don't know my Sister" Ino rolled her eyes and They hear the announcement again

* * *

"_The Basketball team (Boys)_

_Sasuke Uchiha Class 1-B;_

_Naruto Uzumaki Class 1-B; _

_Hyuuga Neji Class 2-A;_

_Suigetsu Houzuki Class 2-B;_

_Shikamaru Nara Class 1-D;_

_Kiba Inuzaka Class 1-D;_

_Kimimaro Kaguya Class 2-C;_

_Touka Senju Class 2-B;_

_Itachi Uchiha Class 3-A;_

_Obito Uchiha Class 2-C;_

_Yukito Karasuma Class 3-B;_

_Hayase Haruno Class 3-A;_

_Houki Uzumaki Class 2-C;_

_Kuyuki Uzumaki Class 2-D;_

_Iasi Yamanaka Class 3-B and;_

_Takumi Haruno Class 3-B._

_(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the girls team so there is no girls in basketball...! :P)_

* * *

"Teme! Your older brother is the same team as Us" Naruto laugh "Hn, yours too" Sasuke glare at him "Oh yeah" Naruto grinned "DOBE!" Sasuke smack his head "Ow... I can't wait to see Sakura and Hinata-chan Cheerleading!" Naruto grin wider "What?" Sasuke look at him "Well we are the basketball team right? So they will cheer for us!" Naruto chuckled "Don't you dare to look at her" Sasuke give Naruto a death glare "Wow.. Okay!" Naruto backing off from him

"Oh yeah Teme did you hear that Sakura's brother is on the basketball team?" Naruto looks at Sasuke "Hn, Why?" Sasuke didn't look at Naruto "Well let's see... You can Ask Anything about Sakura you dumbass!" Naruto rolled his eyes "Baka! What will happen if he tells her that I asking about her? What will she think?" Sasuke snapped "Well...-" Naruto cut off by Sasuke groaned "SHE WILL THINK I'M A PSYCO YOU DUMBASS JERK!" Sasuke smack him again "Oh yeah forget it" Naruto nodded and sighed

(A/N: I will skip the other club Kay?)

"_If you want to know who is the captain, please got to the club after school...Thank you" _

* * *

**The last period**

"Okay class see you tomorrow" Kakashi gets out from the room as the students put their books in their bag and get out from the class "Come on Sakura... The other must be waiting for us" Ino Pull Sakura "Okay.." Sakura nodded "We should look at the schedule" Ino drag Sakura again "Let's go" Sakura keep up with Ino and walk to the announcement board "Hmm.. Lets see" Ino searching at the board "Ah! There is it!" Ino pointed at the paper

_The paper says:_

_1.00 PM the cheerleader club and the basketball club at the GYM_

_1.30 PM the Judo club at the Judo room_

_1.40 PM the Archery Club at the Archery room_

_2.00 PM the football club at the field_

_2.00 PM the drama club at the theater room _

_2.30 PM the volleyball club at the gym_

_3.00 PM the baseball club at the baseball field_

_3.00 PM the Student Council at the Student body's office_

_The Principal_

* * *

"This is going to be a long day" Naruto pouted "At least you can see Hinata" Sasuke rolled his eyes "You are right!" Naruto grinned "DOBE" Sasuke sighed as he sees Sakura walk toward the GYM "Let's go DOBE" Sasuke grab Naruto's arm "Wait a minute!" Naruto follow Sasuke to the GYM and see all the basketball team ad the cheerleader team then they go to the basketball team side "Okay! Let's see who will be the captain!" The man yelled "Um... Sensei aren't you going to tell your name first?" Naruto raises his hand

"Oh right.. My Name is Hiruzen Sarutobi your coach" He smirks at them "now split into two different teams" He leaned forward "Pick your friends" He look at Naruto "Hai!" They all nodded and start to pick a friend then sparing and Sasuke's team win "Okay I think I will choose Sasuke Uchiha, do you agree with that?" Sarutobi look at them "Hai!" The all nodded and look at Sasuke "Well done foolish little brother" Itachi smirk at him 'Shut up!" Sasuke turns his face

"Well... you can choose a Manager you know?" Naruto grinned "And I know who will you choose" Naruto grin wider as he Whisper to Itachi "Okay.. If you ay so" Itachi talks to Sarutobi and then he comes back with a smirk and nodded at Naruto. Sarutobi walk to the Cheerleader club "Ehm.. Excuse me Ayame-sensei but can I make Sakura Haruno to be the manager of the basketball team?" Sarutobi smile at Ayame "Why don't we Ask her?" She smile and call Sakura then explain to her

"I do love to but I'm already being the captain of the cheerleaders club... I don't think Sensei will let me" Sakura muttered "Of course you can Sakura" Ayame nodded "Well if you insist" Skaura nodded "Okay then thanks for the time Ayame" Sarutobi walk to the basketball team again "Okay it's settled down Sakura Haruno Is the Manager here" Sartobi smirk at Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes widen "See teme? You should thank me" Naruto grin at Sasuke

"What ever dobe" Sasuke turn his face and see Sakura smile as he blushed "You can blush Uchiha?" Neji smirked at him "Shut up Hyuuga" Sasuke turn his face "Just confess to her already!" Shikamaru pop out from no where "Shut up all of you!" Sasuke turn his face to his friends and yelled at them but suddenly he see Sakura's face and bumped to her forehead as they fall "Ow.." Sakura rubbed her forehead "Sakura!" Sasuke stood up and look at Sakura's red forehead

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look up to him "Up" Sasuke leaned a hand to her as she reaches him "Thanks" Sakura smile and clean her skirt "You must be Sakura right?" Itachi pop out from Sasuke's shoulder "Yeah... you must be Itachi Uchiha ?" Sakura smile at him "Yeah" Itachi nodded and smirk at Sasuke "Well nice to meet you Itachi-Senpai" Sakura bowed "Yeah" Itachi nodded as Sasuke glare at him "I should be going now.. Glad to meet ya Sakura!" Itachi walk off

"Annoying" Sasuke muttered "You two look alike" Sakura giggle "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't be like that to your brother" Sakura giggle again "By the way congrats" Sakura smile and make Sasuke melt in the inside "You too" Sasuke nodded "Yeah..." Sakura muttered "Sakura!" Ino run toward them 'Great ways to ruin the mood' Sasuke rolled his eyes as their friend gathering up "SO... it's still 1 more hour till the Student Council meeting... How about we go for Ramen like I said" Naruto grinned

"Sure!" Tenten nodded "EH? Tenten what are you doing in here?" Sakura look at Tenten "Just drop by" Tenten smile "Oh really? Aren't you here for the oh so great Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked "Sasuke!" Tenten blushed so Neji did "Shut your ass down Uchiha" Neji blushed harder "Hyuuga boy is in love" Sasuke smirk at him "I will kill you" Neji shoot a glare at him "Troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Okay now... no fighting" Sakura look at them

"Fine by me" Neji rolled his eyes so did Sasuke "So what are we waiting for? Let's go to Ichiraku" Naruto run as the others follow him "Come on" Sasuke look at his friend and then to Sakura "AH! Hai!" Sakura nodded and start to walk with Sasuke. "So Teme did you or did you not confess to her?" Naruto whisper to Sasuke's ear "Hn, No" Sasuke rolled his eyes "But why?" Shikamaru walks beside Naruto "Yeah you like her right Uchiha?" Neji smirked

"Whatever" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Well it's up to you" Naruto lift his shoulder "Hn" Sasuke nodded and he see Sakura in front of them walking with the other girls 'Why would she fall for me?' Sasuke sighed as Naruto and the others go to their girlfriend "Ne Sakura-chan.. Why don't you go to Teme? He looks lonely" Naruto smirked "Ah! Okay" Sakura nodded and walk beside Sasuke "What's up with the long face?" Sauke spoke as Sasuke's face lit up to see her

"Nothing" Sasuke shook his head "Really?" Sakura looks at him "Yea" He nodded "Aw... come on don't be sad... Just tell me what's wrong" Sakura look at him with a concern face "It's nothing" Sasuke shook his head "Okay then" Sakura sighed "Just don't make that kind of face" Sakura smile at him "Why?" Sasuke look at her "It'll make me worry" Sakura blush lightly "You are worried?" Sasuke's eyes widen "Yea" Sakura nodded as the two of them blushing

"Thanks" Sasuke look down "So Sakura... Did you have a free time this Saturday?" Sasuke look at her "Hm? Let me see... Um... yeah" Sakura nodded "Do you want to hang out with me?" Sasuke turn his red face "Sure I do love to but why?" Sakura smile at him "Well you help me with my study, so I will make it up to you" Sasuke look at her "No, no, no you don't have to... i'm glad to help you" Sakura smile "But-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's giggles "It's okay Sasuke-kun... so this Saturday?" Sakura smile at him

"Yea" He nodded "Yo! You two! Get your lazy ass over here! I'm starving to death" Naruto yelled "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes 'I'm So going to kill him' Sasuke sighed "Okay!" Sakura shouted back and grab Sasuke's arm "Let's go!" Sakura giggling and run toward the other and get in. "Eight Ramen please!" Naruto smile at the waitres "Okay and what would like to drink?" She nodded "I want a green tea!" Naruto shouted "M-me too" Hinata raise her hand

"Us too!" Ino shouted "Yeah us too!" Tenten grinned "So Eight green tea?" She look at them "Ah! I want a rose tea" Sakura raises her hand "So eight Ramen, Seven green tea and one rose tea?" She looks at her note "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Okay then your order will be in a minute" She go back to the counter "You sure really really like rose tea huh ?" Sasuke look at her "Yeah" Sakura nodded as they all start to talk with the other "Here's the order" She came out from no where with thwir order

"Thanks" Sakura smile as she hand out the foods and drinks. She bow and go back "Let's eat!" Naruto grinned as they start to eat "Ah! I'm full!" Naruto leaned to his seat and burped "Ew gross" Ino squealing "You shouldn't do that Naruto" Sakura finishes her tea and set them down "Dobe, don't be stupid" Sauske rolled his eyes "Well sorry for being stupid" Naruto pouted as everyone starts to laugh "Heyyy! It's almost 3.00 PM we will be late!" Naruto stood up

"Oh yeah!" they all screamed, pay the bills and run back to their school

* * *

"Ah! We *huft* made *huft* it" Sakura panted "Hn" Sauske nodded "Yay!" Naruto shouted "Now let's go!" Tenten and the other run to the student council room "Sorry we are late" Sakura and the other breathed heavily "NO problem" The other smile at them "So what are we going to discuss?" Sakura sits on her table (A/N: Every Table have the owner name)

"Nothing much, oh yeah do you have any idea of the new uniform?" He asked "Um... Excuse me, but can you tell us who are you?" Ino raises her hand "Ah I'm Yakumo Kurama" He bowed and smile "Isn't this suppose to be the president work?" Tenten ask him to "He is the ex-President you know?" Neji calm his girlfriend down "He is right... Are you Sakura Haruno the new President?" He pointed at Tenten "Nope" She shook her head "You?" He pointed again at Ino

"Nope" She shook her head too "So Where is she?" hey look at Them "Her" Sasuke pointed at Sakura "Nice to meet you" he smile, walk to Sakura and kiss her hand as Sasuke clench his fist 'What the heck is he thinking' He glare at him 'I bet Sakura is blushing right now' Sasuke feeling piss off and he see Sakura but she is emotionless 'Thanks god she is an Emo like me' Sasuke sighed "Chill out Sasuke, Sakura is an absent minded so she wouldn't like him" Ino smirk at him

"Yeah Uchiha Chill out" Neji whisper to Sasuke's ear "Shut up" Sasuke rolled his eyes and blushed as Neji, Tenten and Ino chuckled "So what do you think? You can design the uniform?" he smile at her and sits on his seat "I think?" Sakura smile at him "Okay what is your design?" He looks at her "Um.. Let's see" Sakura expression turn into a serious face "Did she usually do that?" Sasuke whisper to Ino "Yea,when it's come to this she will put her serious face" Ino nodded

"Oh... Okay" Sasuke nodded and continue to see Sakuras face "Here" Sakura handed out her drawing to Yakumo "Hm... not bad.. So what did you guys think?" Yakumo show the other "Not bad at all Saks" Sasuke smirk at Sakura "Thanks" Sakura giggle "Yeah I think it's cool!" Naruto nodded as the other nodded "So Sakura-San mind if you explain the uniform?" Yakumo smile at her "Uh... Er...Of course" Sakura nodded and stand up

"For girls long-sleeved white shirt, a light blue skirt, black jacket with the school logo on the right, red tie, a sweater with a short-sleeved and a long sleeves socks 5 cm below the feet and shoes" Sakura pointed at the picture "For boys long sleeved white shirt, light blue long pants, a black jacket with the school logo on the right, red tie, short-sleeved sweater for summer, long sleeves for winter and shoes" Sakura smile at them "What about the Student Council Member Uniform?" One girls rise her hand "Um... how about wearing this logo?" Sakura look at the girl

"That's a great idea" she smiled "Thanks" Sakura nodded "Er... So... Is she going to design all the uniform?" Ino look at Yakumo "Yea" He nodded "Oh okay" Ino nodded as Sakura's jaw dropped "So can you?" Yakumo look at her "Err... maybe?" Sakura rises her shoulder "Good, we will wait for you and I will explain to the other about you know what" His smile "Okay" Sakura nodded hestinatly as she starts to think and Yakumo talk to the other. Two hours later they finish their work and so Sakura then they go home.

"Good work Pres" Haruka smile at her "Thanks, you too" Sakura smile at the blonde haired girl "Good work Saki!" Ino cheered as the other did the same. After Sakura finish putting her thing to her bag she get out from the room, lock the door and starts to walk as she see a boy sitting on the chair in front of the room "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura poke his shoulder "Hn" Sasuke lift his head "What are you doing?" Sakura look at him

"Didn't I tell you? I will go to school with you and go home with you too" Sasuke sighed "Oh yeah" Sakura smile at him and starts to walk "You did a nice work" Sasuke mumbled "Thanks" Sakura smile at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "I feel so tired" Sakura sighed "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Hey, don't be so mean Sasuke-kun" Sakura ounch his arm playfully "What do you want me to piggy back you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed

"If you don't mind" Sakura grinned to him "You are heavy" Sasuke pointed at Sakura stomach "Hey! I'm not fat You know" Sakura hide her tummy with her hand "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't be such a meanie!" Sakura whined "And stop using 'Hn' to me" Sakura poke his cheek "Hn" Sasuke shoves Sakura's hand softly as Sakura turn her head and they walk in silence "Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke look at her "..." Sakura still don't want to face Sasuke"You still mad?Fine" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continue to walk faster and leave Sakura behide.

* * *

**With Sakura:**

"Why did he left me behind?" Sakura sighed and continue to walk "Hey, why are you alone? It's already night" Some boys come towards her adn grab her hand "Let me go" Sakura strunggled "No can do girl" He smirks at her "Let me go or i will scream" Sakura glare at him "No one will hear you" He chuckled "Let see" Sakura took a deep breath and scream "HELP!" The boy cover their ears "You sure know how to scream" He glare at her "Told ya So" Sakura rolled her eyes

* * *

**With Sasuke: **

"What was that? Isn't that Sakura's voice? Nah it can't be, it must be an illusion" Sasuke mumbled to himself "HELP!" one more scream came "Maybe it's not Sakura" Sasuke shook his head "SASUKE-KUN HELP ME!" Sasuke snapped and look back "Shit, it's really her" Sasuke run back and try to find Sakura

* * *

**Back to Sakura:**

"Looks like he is not coming" He smirked "Shut up" Sakura rolled her eyes as the start to touch her "Don't touch me" Sakura slaps their hands and fell back "don't be like that" He smirk as Sakura back off then she reach the end "You have no where to go" He smirk as Sakura starts to cry "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura hoped the black haired boy come for her but he isn't and she cried harder The boys start to come closer and closer

Each one of them holds her hands and feet, the other starts to rip her closer "NO! Sasuke-Omph" Sakura's mouth covered by a hand as she starts to cry harder. The boy started to lean closer to her you know what. 20 INCH 15 INCH, 5 INCH and-

* * *

**Naruto: "Whoa! Hold on, this story must be rated M not T" cried **

**Me: "Nah!" **

**Naruto: "But there is a sexual harassment"**

**Sasuke: "Shut up dobe" **

**Naruto: "Sorry"**

**Ino: "Please review"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry... This is all I have got, I will work on the next chapter! Ugh I run out of an idea ! :'( **

**Ja ne**


	6. The Festival Part 1

**Olla!**

**Yay! I can update again! BTW Wish Me Luck okay? I have a test next week ;'( **

* * *

**Naruto: "Teme! You are stupid!" **

**Sasuke: "Hn, whatever"**

**Naruto: -Stick his tongue out-**

**Sasuke: "Dobe"**

**Ino: "Okay guy! Break it up!" Ino rolled her eyes**

**Shikamaru: "Troublesome"**

**Neji: "Shut up all of you" shouted**

**Tenten: -Smack Neji's head- "No need to scream!"**

**Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino: "Thank you"**

**Tenten: "My pleasure"**

**Hinata: "Er... Enjoy"**

**Naruto: "Hina-chan!" Hug Hinata**

**Hinata: -Faint-**

**Neji: "Stupid" –Smack Naruto's head- **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura struggled from the man's grip and bite his hand as he let go "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura scream again "Shut up!" the man started to lean closer to her you know what. 20 INCH 15 INCH, 5 INCH and the man's hand shoved of her as Sakura opens her eyes "Sasuke-kun" Sakura's eyes begin to teary "Touch her and you will die" Sasuke growled "Heh! You have some nerve there boy" the man chuckled "Hn"

Sasuke starts to fight but he is out of number as he gets a punch in his jaw "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed and cry "S-Sakura run" Sasuke coughed as Sakura shook her head 'I have to do this' Sakura muttered and starts to punch the man until he unconscious. Sasuke's eyes began to get heavier "Sasuke-kun, please don't close your eyes" Sakura holds his head " S-Sakura" he caress her cheek and faint "Sasuke-kun! Come on this isn't funny" Sakura shake his head

"Ugh!" Sakura search for her cell phone and call a cab. The cab came a minute later "Konoha Hospital please" She put Sasuke's head on her lap as the driver nodded. A few minutes later "Take the change" Sakura gives him the money and carry Sasuke on her shoulder "Ugh he is so heavy" Sakura panted "Let me help you miss" The driver lend her a hand "Thank you" Sakura nodded as they bring Sasuke inside the hospital "Please help us" Sakura yelled

The nurse brings the bed and they put Sasuke on it "Please be okay" Sakura muttered as the nurses bring him to a room "Thank you very much sir" Sakura smile at him "You're welcome miss" he nodded and walks out "Excuse me may I know who are you?" the receptionist look at her "AH! I'm his friend Sakura Haruno" Sakura look at him "Okay miss Haruno, please wait in the waiting room" he nodded "Thank you" Sakura nodded and sit on the chair as she call all of her friends

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten burst in "Sakura" Ino hugged her as Sakura continue to cry "Sakura-chan W-what happen?" Hinata look at her "Yeah" Naruto nodded "S-Sasuke-kun get hit by some gangsters who want's to-to R-rape me" Sakura cry again "Okay shh, I'm here, we are all here, you don't need to worry" no patted her back "Yeah, believe it" Naruto give her his thumb as the other nodded "We all will be here for you guys, because we are friends" Ino smile and wipe Sakura's tear

"T-thanks I-Ino" Sakura nodded

After a several minutes of waiting all of her friends yawned "Uh.. Guys I'm okay now... you can go home if you want" Sakura smile "Are you sure you will be alright?" Ino look at her as she nodded "Okay then, bye Saks we will see you tomorrow" they all hug her and walks out.

"Miss?" Sakura turns her face and see a doctor "Uh.. Sakura Haruno" Sakura stand up "Okay miss Sakura your friends is okay, just a few scars" he smile "Thank you, oh where can pay the bills?" Sakura looks at him "Ah come here" he drag Sakura to the receptionist "And the patient name?" He look at Sakura "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura smile "Okay" he nodded and wrote it down ""Er.. How much are the bills?" Sakura look at him "1.300 dollar" he bit his lip

"Oh okay... can pay with a credit card?" she looks at him "Uh.. Sure" he nodded as he grabs her credit card. "Thank you" she nodded as she take her leaving "Wait aren't you going to see him?" the doctor look at her "It's getting late.. Just tell him when he wakes up, that I'm so sorry" She smile lightly

"Okay" the doctor nodded as she goes home

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open 'What happen?' he tried to stand up and the memory of him getting beat up "Sakura!" he bolted up but suddenly the door creaked open "Uh, sir you are not in shape to move" the doctor look at him "Where is she?" Sasuke shouted "Are you referring to Haruno-San?" he looks at him "Yes!" he nodded "She is okay, and she says sorry, she will come tomorrow" he smiles "Now you must sleep" the doctor suggest him "Hn" Sasuke nodded as the doctor out

* * *

_What the heck is happening_

_**You got beat up S-T-U-P-I-D**_

_Ugh... why should you come back?_

_**No reason**_

_Hn, shut up_

Sasuke quickly drifting into a deep sleep

* * *

**In the Morning:**

Sakura walks to the hospital and search for Sasuke's room. Sakura opens the door and see Sasuke still sleeping as she giggle and reach his bed, she caresses his cheek as his eyes open "Sakura?" he turns hi face "Ah! Sorry did I Wake you up?" Sakura smile "No" he shook his head "How are you feeling?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Hey I bought a guitar do you want me to sing a song for you?" Sakura grinned "Sure" he nodded "Okay, BTW I write this for you" she blushed and starts the intro

_Ooohhhh_

_You are fine, you are sweet_

_But, I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close, I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks  
_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one, so tell me  
_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?  
_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok  
When you call I don't know_

_If I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See, I can only start seeing youIf you can make my heart feel safe_

_Feel safe!  
_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?  
_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away  
_

_Let me know if it's gon' be you_

_Boy, you got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away  
_

_So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me closer?  
_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?  
_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok_

_Don't run away  
_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?  
_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok  
_

Sakura exhale as Sasuke blushed "Er... Do you like it?" Sakura blushed "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Er... I made you a Bento do you want some?" Sakura look at him as he takes the Bento and eat it "Sasuke-kun... I'm so sorry okay" Sakura look down as Sasuke lift up her chin "You don't have to apologize everything Sakura" Sasuke smirk "B-but you are hurt" Sakura look at his orbs "Hn, I'm fine" Sasuke look at her

"Are you sure?" Sakura smile at him "Hn, so you write it for me?" Sasuke smirked "I-i don't know what a-are you talking about" Sakura blushed "The song" Sasuke smirked "Er... Maybe?" Sakura blushes harder "Thanks" he mumbled "No prob" she smiles "Why are you here? I mean why are you not in school?" Sasuke look at her "I-i must take the responsibility you know" Sakura smile "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "They say you can go this afternoon" She smile

"So what are you planing for the festival tomorrow?" Sasuke look at her "IT'S A SECRET" Sakura put a finger in her lips "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't overdo yourself" Sasuke smirked "Yeah" She giggle. Her phone ringing and she picks it up "Hello?" Sakura picks it up "Yeah, sorry" she giggle "See you tomorrow okay?" she giggle again "Okay bye, love you" she stated as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched "Who is that?" Sasuke frowned

"Ino" her smile as Sasuke sighed "Oh" he stated "Be sure you go to school tomorrow okay?" she smile and stand up "Hn" He nodded "Bye" she kiss his cheek and walks away "Wha..." Sasuke stunned in there, meanwhile Sakura run out ad blushing

* * *

_OMG!_

_**You got a nerve girl!**_

_Yeah I know Sorry_

_**That was good Saks!**_

_Really?_

_**Yea... well kinda sort of**_

_Okay..._

Sakura shook her head and go to school to prepare for tomorrow "Sakura!" Ino run to her "Where were you?" she look at her "Uh..." Ino quickly drag her "Never mind! The council needs you!" she yelled "She is here!" she yelled "Sakura!" they all scream "Where have you been we all worried about you and what's up with the clothes, isn't it to much for school?" Millia giggle "Yeahh" she rubbed her head (A/N: she wear, a pair of white shorts, along with a sheer, vibrant tank, a silver knuckle ring, a few silver bangles and layers of necklaces)

"Sorry" she muttered and take off her glasses "Now about the festival" she sit in her seat as they talks about the festival when suddenly the door burst open "Sasuke!" they all screamed as Sakura turn her face "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing in here?" she runs to him "You have a meeting right? And I'm apart with it" he smirked "Aah... well Sasuke... You must go back!" Ino screamed "Yeah!" Naruto nodded "Go!" Tenten screamed "What's up with you guys?" Sasuke frowned "N-nothing" they all shook their head

"Tell me" he looks at Sakura "Uh..." Ino stand in front of her "Just please go, we kinda did not want to see you" Neji butt in "Oh... is that so?" Sasuke look down "A-Ah Sasuke-kun wait" Sakura grabs his clothes when he walks "Don't touch me" Sasuke look at her with his death glare as Sakura realest it "Sakura.." Ino hold her "Let's get back" Tenten drag her in "O-ookay she nodded as she watches Sasuke walk off

After the meeting Sakura went to her apartment and go straight to her room. In the other hand Sasuke feeling pissed off with Neji

* * *

_What's up with them? Did I do something wrong?_

_**Yeah dude! You are like so cold**_

_Ugh, now you mad at me?_

_**Hn**_

_Fine whatever_

Sasuke runs his hand trough his locks "Am I that cold?" Sasuke frowned "Maybe they all just kidding or something, well let's see tomorrow" He goes to his bed and fall asleep. In the morning after he takes a bath and do his stuff, he goes to Sakura's room and find a sticky note on her door

_Dear Sasuke-kun_

_Sorry but I must go to school early and I don't want to bother you_

_And be sure you came to school okay?_

_Love, Sakura Haruno_

_XoXoXo_

* * *

Sasuke crush the paper and throw it away "Damn it" Sasuke starts to walk to his school and when he got there, there is so much people from other high school even middle school. Sasuke ignore the girls who are trying to flirt with him and walk to his class, there is no one greeting him or talk to him. Suddenly Naruto burst in "Teme! Come on, the festival is starting" Naruto grinned "Whatever" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Come on" he pouted

"Shut up DOBE" Sasuke still pissed off "Just please Sakura-chan wants to tell you something, just go outside" Naruto once again pull him "I don't care about Sakura or any of you just leave me alone" Sasuke shouted as he see Sakura on the door with a watery eyes and then run away "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled "Sakura!" all the council member and the classroom yelled "You are so stupid Sasuke" Naruto glare at him and walks away "If you really mad at us, don't blame Sakura-chan she didn't do anything" Naruto turn away and walks again

"You are such a dumbass" Ino yelled as she chase after Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

_**Good... now everyone hates you**_

_Who fault it is_

_**You!**_

_Hn whatever_

_**Just go outside man!**_

Sasuke grunted and go outside he sees a crowd near the stage and hear Naruto yelled

"Okay everyone! Give applause for our Prezz! Sakura Haruno!" Naruto yelled as Sakura gets onto the stage "Er... thanks Naruto". Sakura smiles "No prob" Naruto whisper to her ear "I currently write this song for a certain someone, please enjoy" Sakura smile and starts the Piano

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
_

_Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sakura exhale and smile "Thank you" she grinned as the crowd gives her an applause, Sasuke just stand there staring at her "Once more!" everyone cheered "You want her to sing again ?" Naruto grinned "Yeah!" they all shouted "Okay then how about it Sakura-chan?" Naruto look at Sakura "O-okay.. But I must take a break first.. Just enjoy the next song" Sakura smile and go to backstage "Sakura! That was amazing!" Ino yelled

"Do you think he heard it?" Sakura look at Ino "Sure he is!" Hinata smile "Thanks you guys.., by the way they all want me to sing again... do you want to accompany me?" Sakura smile "Sure" they both nodded as they discus about the song

"Okay now Sakura-chan... the crowd is getting crazier" Naruto looks at them "Okay... we are on! Ready Ino, Hinata, Tenten?" she looks at her friends "Yeah!" they all go out to the stage "Okay all! ENJOY!" Naruto backing off "Ready?" Sakura look at her friends. Tenten play drum, Ino guitar, Hinata keyboard, and Sakura sing

You ready?

Whoo!

Here we go!

Life is just a party so come as you are

Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar

Just be courageous, this style's contagious

Everyone can rock out like a superstar

Let's get crazy

Get up and dance

Take a swing, do your thing

If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy

Yeah just kick up your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy

Crazy

Our songs, our style

Our hair, our smile

Our laughs, our heart

Our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine

Remember, things are always different then the way that it seems

Here's an invitation, to every nation

Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene

Let's get crazy

Get up and dance

Take a swing, do your thing

If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy

Yeah just kick up your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy

La la la

Ohh whoa

Our songs, our style

Our hair, our smile

Our laughs, our heart

Our grace, our smarts

Let's get crazy

Get up and dance

Take a swing, do your thing

If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy

Turn the music up loud

Now's the time to unwind

Lose yourself in the crowd

Let's get crazy  
Yeah the fun's just begun

Come on dance everyone  
Here's an invitation, to every nation

Oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah

CrazyTake a swing, do your thing

If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy

Yeah just kick up your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it realLet's get crazy

Sakura and the other bowed as the crowd cheer again. They go to backstage "Ah! I am worn out" Ino whined "Me too" Tenten and Hinata nodded "I'm going to class for a minute okay guys" Sakura smile as they nodded. She doesn't notice someone following her. Sakura got to class and search for her water then drink it. She sits on her seat and look out of the windows "Sakura..." Sakura head snapped and turn away "W-What are you doing in here?" Sakura gasped

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Dun-dun! Ahhaha sorry for the late update and thanks for the reviews I've appreciated it. Sorry if this story not good... I'm new with this! Hahah PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS FOR REAdING THIS LOVE YA!**

**BTW the song's name is:**

**The first one: Say Okay by Vanessa Hudgens**

**The second one: A Thousand Years part 2 by Christina Perri Ft Steve Kazee**

**The Third one: Let's Get Crazy by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)**

_**Love Uehara Sakura**_

_**XoXoXo**_


End file.
